Sally Carrera
= Jake Pork = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jake Joseph Paul (born January 17, 1997)1 is an American actor and YouTube personality who rose to significant fame on the now-defunct video application Vine. Paul is known for playing the role of Dirk on the Disney Channel series Bizaardvark. Contents hide * 1Early life * 2Career * 3Legal issues * 4Personal life * 5Filmography ** 5.1TV series ** 5.2Films * 6Discography ** 6.1Singles * 7Accolades * 8Bibliography * 9References * 10Further reading * 11External links Early life Jake Paul was born in Cleveland,12 and grew up in Westlake, Ohio. He is the son of Greg Paul, a realtor, and Pam Stepnick, a registered nurse.8 Career Paul began his career in September 2013 posting videos on Vine. By the time Vine shut down, Jake Paul had 5.3 million followers and 2 billion plays on the app.9 In 2015, it was announced that Paul would be starring as Dirk in Disney Channel's new comedy series Bizaardvark.10 On January 5, 2017, Paul was among the invited guests at an event at the White House centering on social media. As a stunt for his YouTube vlog channel, he hid in a bathroom there before sneaking out of the White House at 3:30am without being confronted by security.11 On January 17, 2017, it was reported Paul had launched Team 10 with $1 million in financing to create influencer marketingmanagement and creative agency around teen entertainment.12 Investors include Danhua Capital, Horizons Alpha, Vayner Capital, Sound Ventures & A-Grade Investments, and Adam Zeplain.13 On May 30, 2017, Paul released a song and music video7 alongside Team 10, titled "It's Everyday Bro", which achieved over 70 million views on YouTube in its first month and has become the fifth most disliked video on YouTube. The song peaked at number 94 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the chart dated June 24, 2017.14 On July 22, 2017, during the middle of filming the second season of Bizaardvark, the Disney Channel announced that Paul would be leaving the series, saying in a statement "We've mutually agreed that Jake Paul will leave his role on the Disney Channel series 'Bizaardvark'. On behalf of the production company, the cast and crew, we thank Jake for his good work on the TV series for the past 18 months and extend our best wishes to him."15 The announcement followed a KTLA 5 news report4 about public complaints from Paul's neighbors regarding the noise generated by Paul's pranks, parties, fire hazards and the large crowds of Paul's fans congregating in their neighborhood.161718 Paul later confirmed the news on his Twitter page, saying he would now focus more on his personal brand, his YouTube channel, his business ventures, and more adult acting roles.15 Paul later revealed in an interview with The Hollywood Reporter that he was actually fired from Bizaardvark by Disney who wanted to expedite the process of weaning him off the show due to the KTLA segment.19 Legal issues On July 18, 2017, it was reported that Paul's neighbors in the Beverly Grove neighborhood of Los Angeles were meeting with city council members and police officials regarding whether to file a class-action public nuisance lawsuit against Paul.20 This came after Paul had made his home address public,20318 leading crowds of fans to gather outside Paul's residence, and noise complaints by neighbors.342122 Personal life As of July 2017, Paul and his collaborators16 rent a $17,000.00 USD a month mansion3 in the Beverly Grove neighborhood of Los Angeles.34 Filmography TV series Films Discography Singles Accolades Bibliography * Paul, Jake. You Gotta Want It, ISBN 978-1501139475, Gallery Books 2016 (memoir)32 Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Racing cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Dinoco Category:Rust-eze Category:Hiccups Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ de:Sally Carrera es:Sally Carrera ru:Салли Карерра pl:Sally Carrera